1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrasion resistant linear slide fastener and a manufacturing method thereof, wherein coil-like fastener element row formed by winding thermoplastic resin mono-filament or zigzag-like fastener element row formed by bending mono-filament in zigzag shape is attached to a side edge of fastener tape with multi-filament attachment yarn and thermoplastic resin or thermo-setting resin is applied to this attachment yarn and made to permeate into the yarn and harden.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional linear slide fastener disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 51-4825, as shown in FIG. 26, a coil-like fastener element row 1xe2x80x2 is formed by winding thermoplastic resin mono-filament in the shape of a coil on a side edge of a fastener tape 10xe2x80x2, and belt-like thermoplastic resin material 23xe2x80x2 having a melting point lower than that of the coil-like fastener element is overlaid on a top of the coil-like fastener element row 1xe2x80x2. Then, this thermoplastic resin material 23xe2x80x2 and the coil- like fastener element row 1xe2x80x2 are sewed with a sewing yarn 12xe2x80x2 or the coil-like fastener element is sewed with the thermoplastic resin filament applied to the sewing yarn. Then, the thermoplastic resin material 23xe2x80x2 or sewing yarn 12xe2x80x2 is heated under pressure, so that the thermoplastic resin is melted and then permeates into the sewing yarn 12xe2x80x2 and hardens. Consequently, the linear slide fastener, in which a convex sewing yarn swollen portion 28xe2x80x2 is formed continuously with a thickness serving as a guide of the slider, is produced.
In the linear slide fastener shown In FIG. 26 described above, the belt-like thermoplastic resin material is overlaid on the top of the coil-like fastener element and sewed with a sewing yarn. Alternatively, thermoplastic resin filament is applied to the sewing yarn and then the coil-like fastener element is sewed. After that, the belt-like thermoplastic resin material or thermoplastic resin filament is heated under pressure so as to be melted, so that a convex swollen portion, in which the sewing yarn is sealed, is formed. Therefore, the swollen portion is rigid, so that flexibility becomes short. Thus, this fastener stringer has such a problem that a sliding resistance of its slider is so high that the slider cannot be operated smoothly.
The present invention has been achieved in views of the above described problems. It is an object of an aspect of the present invention to provide a linear slide fastener capable of maintaining a stabilized condition in which an attachment yarn for fixing a linear fastener element row to a side edge of a fastener tape is never cut out by abrasion due to a contact with other thing or a sliding of a slider having appropriate rigidity and flexibility and exerting excellent resistances against lateral pulling and bending of the fastener chain.
It Is an object of the invention to provide a linear slide fastener capable of preventing a cut-out of the attachment yarn, deviation of the linear fastener element row and the like by specifying a configuration and structure of the attachment yarn for fixing the linear fastener element row to the fastener tape.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a linear slide fastener in which the synthetic resin material is used appropriately and effectively, and the synthetic resin material is applied to the attachment yarn, core thread blade and fastener tape to permeate and harden, so as to fix the linear fastener element row firmly in a stabilized condition, thereby achieving an excellent fastener function.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a linear slide fastener in which various types of the synthetic resin material are used appropriately and effectively by specifying the type of the synthetic resin material for fixing the attachment yarn and the linear fastener element row is fixed to the fastener tape firmly in a stabilized condition.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a linear slide fastener in which a melting point of the synthetic resin material is specified so as to use various types of the synthetic resin materials for fixing the attachment yarn appropriately and effectively, thereby making it possible to fix the linear fastener element row to the fastener tape easily.
It is an object of another aspect of the invention to provide a manufacturing method of a linear slide fastener capable of maintaining a stabilized condition in which an attachment yarn for fixing the linear fastener element row to a side edge of the fastener tape is never cut out by abrasion due to a contact with other thing or a sliding of a slider, having appropriate rigidity and flexibility and exerting excellent resistances against lateral pulling and banding of the fastener chain.
It is an object of the invention to provide a manufacturing method of a linear slide fastener in which the synthetic resin is applied to the attachment yarn exposed on a rear side of the fastener tape to permeate the attachment yarn and harden so that the attachment yarn is fixed to the fastener tape.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a production method of a linear slide fastener in which solution of thermoplastic resin or thermo-setting resin adhesive agent, resin film, resin mono-filament or resin powder is used as the synthetic resin material, and the synthetic resin material is attached or applied to the attachment yarn on the fastener tape and melted by heating so that the fastener tape is coated with the synthetic resin.
To achieve the above described object, according to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a linear slide fastener, wherein a linear fastener element row is attached to a side edge of a fastener tape with a multi-fiber attachment yarn, and synthetic resin material having adhesive property is applied to the attachment yarn fixed on the linear fastener element row so that the synthetic resin material permeates the attachment yarn and hardens to coat the surface of the attachment yarn.
Preferably, the linear fastener element row is sewed to the side edge of the fastener tape using a sewing yarn as the attachment yarn for attaching the linear fastener element row.
Alternatively, the linear fastener element row is woven into the side edge of the fastener tape, using a weaving yarn of warp and weft for weaving the fastener tape, as the attachment yarn for attaching the linear fastener element row.
Alternatively, the linear fastener element row is knitted into the side edge of the fastener tape using a warp knitting yarn for knitting the fastener tape as the attachment yarn for attaching the linear fastener element row.
Preferably, the synthetic resin material is applied to an entangled portion or intersecting portion of the attachment yarn of the sewing yarn, weaving yarn or warp knitting yarn for attaching the linear fastener element row to the fastener tape, so as to permeate, and the respective attachment yarns are bonded with each other integratedly by the synthetic resin material so that the surface of the attachment yarns are coated with the synthetic resin material.
Preferably, the synthetic resin material is applied to the attachment yarn for attaching the linear fastener element row to the fastener tape, and a core thread incorporated by the linear fastener element row or a blade attached to the linear fastener element row so as to permeate, so that the attachment yarn and core thread or blade is hardened integratedly with the synthetic resin material so as to coat the surface of the attachment yarn with the synthetic resin material.
Also preferably, the synthetic resin material is applied to the attachment yarn for attaching the linear fastener element row to the fastener tape and the fastener tape to permeate them so that the attachment yarn and fastener tape are hardened integratedly with the synthetic resin material, so as to coat the surface of the attachment yarn with the synthetic resin material.
Also preferably, the synthetic resin material is applied to the attachment yarn for attaching the linear fastener element row, exposed on the rear side of the fastener tape to permeate the attachment yarn and harden, so that the attachment yarn on the rear side of the fastener tape is coated and fixed with the synthetic resin material.
Preferably, the synthetic resin material to be applied to the surface of the attachment yarn is formed of solution of thermoplastic or thermo-setting synthetic resin adhesive agent.
Alternatively, the synthetic resin material to be applied to the surface of the attachment yarn is formed of synthetic resin film.
Alternatively, the synthetic resin material to be applied to the surface of the attachment yarn is formed of synthetic resin mono-filament.
Further alternatively, the synthetic resin material to be applied to the surface of the attachment yarn is formed of synthetic resin powder.
Preferably, the synthetic resin material to be applied to the attachment yarn, core thread, blade, fastener tape and the like and left to permeate and harden, is formed of synthetic resin material having a melting point lower than that of material of the fastener stringer.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a manufacturing method of a linear slide fastener for fixing a linear fastener element row to a fastener tape, comprising the steps of: attaching the linear fastener element row to a side edge of the fastener tape with a multi-fiber attachment yarn; applying synthetic resin material to the attachment yarn disposed on a top surface of the linear fastener element row so that the synthetic resin material permeates; and applying the synthetic resin material to permeate the attachment yarn to harden, so Mat the surface of the attachment yarn is coated with the synthetic resin material.
Preferably the method further comprises a step of applying the synthetic resin material to the surface of the attachment yarn for attaching the linear fastener element row, exposed on the rear side of the fastener tape so that the synthetic resin material permeates and hardens.
Preferably, the synthetic resin material to be applied to the surface of the attachment yarn is composed of a solution of thermoplastic adhesive agent or thermo-setting adhesive agent, the method further comprising a step of applying the adhesive agent to the surface of the attachment yarn so that the adhesive agent permeates and hardens.
Alternatively, the synthetic resin material to be applied to the surface of the attachment yarn is composed of thermoplastic or thermo-setting resin film, resin mono-filament or resin powder, the method further comprising a step of attaching or applying the film, mono-filament or powder to the multi-fiber attachment yarn attached on the fastener tape and melting by heating.